Ah! A Goddess or Demoness!
by Zaya Ayame
Summary: A funny filed adventure of what happens when you combine a Lonely Demoness with an indecisive Mortal? Chaos with a side a sweet love like you've never imagined before! Take a peek to see inside. Continued soon; still in rewrite.
1. Strange Encounters

**This is the beginning of my first Oh! My Goddess Story, so go easy on me. Also, one thing before the chapter begins. I have been known to make Mary Sues unintentionally, and frankly I don't understand them enough to avoid them. So, along in this story, could you please tell me my mistakes and how this story could not be a Mary Sue if turns out to be one. I wouldn't mind an explanation on a Mary Sue also. Thank you and enjoy my story .**

----  
**Ch. 1-Strange Encounters!**

How could this be? How could something so unrealistic happen to her? Those damn goddesses. . . She would make them pay! Her dark red eyes glimmered in the sky as she seemed entranced by the downpour of rain that had followed the dark clouds. She had tried so hard to get them to go back to heaven! She had tried sending evil henchmen to destroy what they held dear. She had tried abducting Keiichi and turning him into a bike to make them sad and leave back to Heaven. She put her head in her hands, frustration taking root.

"Ugh! What do I have to do to get them to leave!" She groaned in anger, sighing in frustration. "I need to calm down. I have to find a way to make the goddesses leave, but with my body in the condition as it is, and my mind in turmoil, I won't get very far." She sighed, beginning to think of a good vacation plan. Perhaps she should go to an luxurious hotel and calm her nerves in their hot tub and masseuse parlor? She growled and shook her head, "It would be too expensive and nothing interesting would happen."

Or maybe she could take her time and enjoy a relaxing bath in the public bath?

Her eyes widened, her memory returning as she remembered the first time she met Keiichi off duty.

-------

__

Mara stood in the Men's Bath, knowing that it had been empty for a quite a long time. She didn't care if she had to be in the 'woman's bath' or 'men's bath' ; she just wanted a damn bath! She sighed as the water washed over her body.

"How long has it been since I last had a relaxing wash?. . . Heh, obviously too long," She smirked to herself, raising her hand up to wash out her hair.

"Mara!?"

Her eyes widened, coming to rest upon the damn mortal, Morisato Keiichi., "M-Morisato?!" She cried. She saw that he was naked and since he was in the men's bath, she could understand his confusion. . . ok, so maybe she couldn't. She saw his eyes trail down her figure, her fears coming to pass as blood rushed to her face. It was too much for her to bare! She lashed out, screaming bloody murder, her hand contacting with Keiichi's cheek and propelling him toward the wall that separated the mens' and womens' bath.

-------

"It's settled; I, Mara, Demoness, First Class, with no restrictions, shall take a vacation at a hot spring!" She chuckled to herself, her large canines bared in a grin. The rains seemed to let up as well, setting her plan into motion.

-------

Keiichi sighed as the warm water relaxed every one of his aching muscles. It had been a while since he had gotten to relax at a good resort and simply be, as some would call it, mellow-mellow. A large blush of content was present on his face, steam covering most of his body.

"Ah, finally I can put my worries about the goddesses to rest! No Hild, no Mara attacking me, no Peorth to seduce me (though I have to watch out for Urd). I really don't see what could go wrong at this moment." Yup! He was truly in pure ecstasy.

"Oi! Senbei!! I told you not to look you damn Hentai!!" He blinked, his dreams of peace and ecstasy finding a bitter end. Some how, he seemed to recognize that voice. It couldn't be. . . Her?! Could it? He gulped and sunk beneath the water, only his head visible somewhat. He moved through the water slowly, so as not to be seen or heard. He got as close as to the point of a potted plant on the edge before his eyes widened at who he saw.

Indeed, his predictions were true.

"Ai! Me so sorry! Aiiieee!! Senbei is leaving now!!!" He screeched, disappearing in a puff of spoke. Mara sighed, relieved that her supposed "perfect" genie had left her to peace. Maybe now she could relax. As she walked forwards, Keiichi's eyes widened.

"Crap! She heading this way!! W-what to do, what to DO!!" He looked around for a hiding place, deciding to simply dive under quietly and swim back to his chosen spot

No way was he going to repeat last times mistakes! His cheek stung for a week because his eyes saw her voluptuous bo- _What the hell?!_ This couldn't be him thinking this could it?! He blushed under the water, heat making the water comically boil from his face. Unknowingly, as he blushed, Mara could see the strange bubbles coming from in the middle of the hot spring.

"H-hey! Who's there?! Come out immediately or face the power of a first class **demoness**!!" Keiichi gulped, really regretting ever coming to this hot spring alone. He would have taken Belldandy, if it wasn't for her recharging her batteries from their previous battle.

He moved slowly, not trying to make any visible movement on the top of the water. This only seemed to entice Mara more. "Damn you!" She jumped up, grabbing much air before falling down, her foot landing in the water and knocking poor Keiichi out of consciousness. She underestimated how slippery the hot spring was, falling down into the water and landing face first under it. She growled and opened her eyes, her heart skipping a beat as they came to rest upon Keiichi's sleeping figure in the water. She blinked and grabbed him, pulling him up from the water. If he stayed under the water in his condition he would have surely drowned.

  
She shuddered, remembering that certain memory well. She closed her eyes and gulped.

_Wait a minute!_

She thought about this carefully_, Hmm, If I let him drown he'll die and when the Goddesses find his dead body, they'll be sad and leave back to heaven!_ She chuckled and leered at Keiichi evilly, her plan set. As she was prepared to let him drown, something inside seemed to make her hesitate. She growled, looking at his face again. He looked peaceful, angelic. . . She even dared to let the thought of him being cute enter her mind.

_. . But the question is, can I do it?_ She stared at him longer, contemplation clear on her face. She finally sighed, hoisting him up from the water. "Damn my conscience. . ." She walked through the water, getting up and setting him down on the pavement. She looked at his face longer, chancing the idea that possibly he did drown a little bit and probably got water in his lungs. If that was the case then possibly she had to use CPR. Her eyes widened at the thought, her hand coming to touch her mouth.

Did she really have the will to let another man's lips touch her own, even if it was to save his life? Her eyes rest upon Keiichi once more, trying to settle her thoughts. She closed her eyes, a large blush on her face. "I-I'll do it. . ." She glanced down at him, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Her breath hitched in her throat as she gulped, trying desperately to still her beating heart. Never had she felt this way about another mortal before! She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face when he woke up, lowering her face and letting her lips touch his, as she began the CPR sequence.

It wasn't long before she felt the rush of water, lifting her mouth from his and letting him cough up the water that had once inhabited his lungs. She stared at him, his head resting upon her lap as she growled softly. As he slowly began to come around, he looked up at Mara, his eyes half closed.

"M-Mara? I-Is that you?" She scowled and nodded.

"If you want to speak to me, then catch your breath and speak. If I'm done here, I'd like to leave." No, that's not what she wanted to do, but then again did Keiichi want her to leave? Keiichi shook his head. What had happened to him?

"Mara, what did you do to. . . ." He trailed off his sentence as his eyes went lower then her eyes, resting on her chest. Mara raised an eye brow and snorted. Strangely, she didn't seem to be modest at all with her showing him her body. She didn't know what came over her to make her smirk either. Keiichi gaped at what he saw, expecting a slap or a punch or something. _W-why can't I look away. . .?_ Mara chuckled.

"Do you like what you see, Morisato?" He simply kept staring, slowly letting a nod become his reaction. She smiled coyly and lifted her hand to his face, caressing his cheek. In her mind, she didn't know what the hell she was doing either. She just let her body do the talking. She lifted his face to look at her face, a smile tugging at her lips as her fangs seemed to irk his curiosity. He wondered what they felt like. And oddly enough, he felt this indiscernible urge to find out. His thoughts came back to Belldandy, making him think twice about the situation he was in. He gulped and crawled out of her grasp, falling into the water but coming back up to breathe.

Mara simply stared at him, trying to contemplate what had just happened. One moment, he was putty in her hands, the next he acted as though her touch was burning his skin. She sighed and remembered just what she had done.

Her eyes widened. _**Wait a minute!**_ She had done **that** and yet she wasn't ashamed of it? She shook her head, disbanding the thought of her and him. She stood up and walked out, shame evident on her face as she grabbed a towel, ending her small vacation.

Apparently, she wasn't able to relax much anymore.

Keiichi had dressed himself and dried himself off, getting on a bus that was heading in his general area. He contemplated what had gone though his head and began to feel a strange yearn for her.

He shook his head. No! I can't betray Belldandy! She trusts me so much, and to lose her to Mara would make her go nuts with jealousy. He sighed and dismissed the thought of him and her, not believing that he had a crush on her. That's all it had to be right? Just a crush. . .

_-------_

****

_Alright, I've finished editing this chapter and the whole story but, for those of you who are just now reading this story and haven't read the next chapter - go ahead and read it but know that it won't be updated till about a month from now or maybe less if I get the time and ideas._


	2. The Plan and The Seed of Love

Woo, I've finally been able to re-edit the chapters a little bit but here you go. I'm going to try and get this going but I've got so many tests and stuff xD Thank you for bringing your attention to me and providing this story with so many reviews; I really don't deserve them for being away so long. ^^'_

* * *

_

The Plan and the Seed of Love  
By Zaya Ayame

Woo, I've finally been able to re-edit the chapters a little bit but here you go. I'm going to try and get this going but I've got so many tests and stuff xD Thank you for bringing your attention to me and providing this story with so many reviews; I really don't deserve them for being away so long. ^^'

The Plan and the Seed of Love  
By Zaya Ayame

It's been 2 weeks since Mara and Keiichi's meeting and still the memory of what had happened to them was fresh on each other's minds. The sight of both of them, though tempting, was only there to be blocked out each day. Mara would rather die than let herself fall 'head-over-heels' for a whimpy mortal and Keiichi would rather take Urd's medicine than go out with Mara. Either way, they both shared the same feelings for one another:

Ignorance and stubbornness.

However, Mara had an interesting idea and Hild (or rather 1/1000th Hild) was there to check up on her and see her through it.

"So you see, Hild-sama, this is the most sure-fire way to make those goddesses run back to heaven! Don't you agree?!" Mara said her face filled with joy only to be put down again.

"Erm, Ma-chan, don't you think you need to test out this 'potion' of yours first before we use it on poor little Keiichi-kun?"

Mara blinked before bowing back to down to Hild. "Y-Yes Hild-sama, your right!" Hild raised an eye brow in confusion.

"Erm, explain to me, one more time, what this is supposed to do and why my poor Urd-chan has to be in the middle of it?" Hild asked, her confusion still not settled. Mara nodded and got back up.

"My plan is to insert this potion into Urd's seed of love. That will most likely trigger a reaction and instead of falling in 'love', the victim will fall, hopelessly, in a dangerous lust over the first person he or she sees.

I shall knock Keiichi out in his room and put the seed of love into Urd's Drink. When she drinks it, she will be put to sleep and that's when I will drag Urd into Keiichi's Room and when she wakes up, she will ultimately try to force herself upon him. It's fool-proof!!" She cackled to herself evilly as Hild chuckled.

"You know, this is the first time that you've thought up a good plan. I'm surprised at your intelligence Ma-chan! Give Hild-sama a hug!!" She smiled sweetly as she practically squeezed the life out of Mara and allowed her to fall to the floor. She chuckled and gave Mara a fancy wave before disappearing in a puff of smoke, _"I will be watching you Ma-chan! And if, in any case, that the plan is on the verge of failing, I will step in the make it right. Toddles Ma-chan!"_ Her voice faded as Mara caught her breath. She had a blush on her cheeks. She actually got a complement from Hild, the daimokaicho of hell. Almost all at once, she burst out.

"Woo hoo! Yes, I've finally earned Hild-sama's Respect! Of all those years of torment from the goddesses, the times I got blown away by that annoying goddess brat's toy! Of all the times I got beaten by that weak mortal, Keiichi, I finally get the tecognition I deserve!!" She yelled, bouncing around happily and yelling 'Banzai' every other second. As she calmed down, she began to brain storm how she would get in. It wouldn't be easy with that dangerous robot that bratty Goddess named "Bampei". She closed her eyes, her hand under her chin in thought.

Suddenly a smirk came to her lips, "Perfect. . ." She chuckled, "- Absolutely Perfect! Bwahahahahaha!!! (Cough)" She chuckled weakly before disappearing into smoke, her plan sliding into motion.

----------

"Keiichi-san, could you come in my room for a moment?" Belldandy's voice sung sweetly, her true intention not able to be translated. Keiichi gulped and began to immediately think of the many things Belldandy may be mad at him for. He sighed, gathering up his courage and sliding Belldandy's door open.

"Yes Belldand- EEEK!!!" He shrieked, narrowly avoiding being attacked by a skuld bomber. He blinked, confused as Skuld stood in front of Belldandy, a scowl on her face.

"Keiichi, I told you not to come in here until I said it was okay!! Geez, you are so thick-headed!" She threw another bomb, aiming for Keiichi's head before Belldandy halted her wrist. "Huh? Onee-sama!!" She whined, "What are doing . . .?!"

Belldandy smiled at Skuld, "I told you before Skuld; bad intentions bring out a bad goddess. You must learn to control your temper, Skuld." Skuld looked up at Belldandy, a sad frown on her face before turning her head away and nodding. She hated it when her sister scolded her, but she couldn't help but feel it was her fault in the end. She looked up at Keiichi and began to walk out before stopping besides him and glaring at him with an eternal loathing.

"Just wait till you're all alone, then you'll feel the true power of Skuld-sama, _Keiichi-kun._" She whispered venomously before walking out of the room, leaving a heavily nervous and sweating Morisato to fear for his life. He turned to Belldandy, forgetting Skuld's previous acts and coughed to gain her attention.

"You needed to see me Belldandy?" She nodded.

"Yes, I needed to talk to you about something I don't understand." Keiichi nodded and sat down with her awaiting her question. When enough silence passed, she spoke, "What is the S&M Club?" She asked sweetly.

Keiichi fell over, not expecting a question like that at all. He nervously laughed, getting up and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, erm . . . you see; well. . ." He struggled for words, unable to explain that it was a strange hobby for whips and other torture materials. "It's a. . . I know! Urd can tell you!" Belldandy blinked and nodded.

"I know she can but she not here right now. Do you mean that you don't know, Keiichi-san?" She asked. He sighed and nodded. She smiled at him. "Then don't worry about it. We have the day to ourselves; let's enjoy it." She giggled a bit as Keiichi smiled at her.

"Yeah . . ." He smiled before turning away. This left Belldandy confused and hurt. He turned his neck around just in time. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. I'm going to get some ice cream for Skuld, talk to Chihiro for a bit about my bike and then come back. Won't take but a jiffy so wait and rest for now." She nodded and turned around, starting on the dishes from lunch.

He walked out of the kitchen, not noticing a grinning Urd gazing down at him from the ceiling. She smirked and fell down, catching and grappling Keiichi, dashing into her room. She had a medicine she wanted to test on Keiichi-kun.

---------

Keiichi groaned, trying to put two and two together to find that he had been taken captive by Urd and tied up pitifully; typical of poor little Kei-chan.

He sighed and looked around the room, not seeing Urd anywhere. He raised an eye brow and heard a noise in the corner. He blinked, turning his head around to find a dark shape rushing at him. He was about to scream before the attacker knocked him in the side of the head, successfully putting the boy out like a light. The attacker took off their hood revealing themselves to be Mara.

"Ah! It's not exactly how my plan went but this will do. I hope you have a good time with Urd, _Morisato Keiichi!"_ She hissed his name looked up at his face with a scowl. She didn't want to do this, but she had to. She hated this boy, yet she couldn't help but feel something for him. She growled and threw his head aside, his body falling to the ground. Keiichi still didn't awake. She took the potion that was brewing, pulling out her concoction and pouring a small bit of it in the seed of love mixture. With a smirk, she turned only to greet a violet-eyed, smirking half-demon.

"Going somewhere?" Urd chuckled. Mara stuttered, not sensing nor hearing Urd come up behind her. Urd frowned and jumped back, twisting her body downward and swiping Mara from under her feet. Mara fell to the floor with a wince and Urd took this chance and tied Mara up in rope, placing five lucky tomes around her.

With a groan, Mara's power decreased and she was once again regretting her weakness to good luck charms. Mara growled and barked, "What are you doing, Urd?! What will you do to me?!" Urd grinned.

"Oh, nothing really; it's just . . . I want to see some action and you seem to have come at the right time. It's not that I don't care for my sister, Belldandy, but at the rate Keiichi-kun and Belldandy are going, nothing will happen for quite a while. So . . . What **shall** I do with you, hm?"

Mara gulped and began to imagine what _might_ happen and what would happen. She instantly felt a strange sensation. She hadn't felt it in so long, yet she didn't want to feel it either. It was almost . . . pleasant. She shook it off ignorantly.

"Urd, you wouldn't!" Urd smirked sinisterly.

"Oh, would I ever?" She glanced over her shoulder at her, now completed, seed of love and said an incantation. Smoke burst around the room as her medicine was now created. She took a piece and put the rest in her chest pocket (between her breasts) and then turned to the heavily sweating Mara. She put her finger to her lip and raised an eye brow. "Oh Ma-chan?"

Mara shuddered. _Oh great! Only Hild uses that when she really peeved with me or she has a plan to make me miserable!! Now **Urd** is using it?! This can't be happening!!_ Mara gulped. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Y-yes, U-Urd. .?"

Urd smiled quickly, "Catch!" She flicked her fingers, catching Mara mouth open and the seed falling into Mara mouth, sliding down her throat and into her stomach. Mara paused, her expression frozen as she sat, shocked at what just happened. Slowly, drowsiness began to entrap her body, making her eyes droop heavily. She growled trying to stay awake before she finally went out like a light, just like Keiichi.

Urd smiled and untied both Keiichi and Mara, using her magic to teleport them to a place they could be alone when they woke up; a secure, locked room. What better place then a hotel? She smirked. "Have Fun, Mara. I hope you don't reject your feelings towards him and Keiichi-kun? Be careful." She closed her eyes and then turned swiftly. "Now to start on Skuld's Relationship. . . Heh . ."

After all the fuss, a cloaked figured came from the darkness, though small, she held a sly smirk, violet eyes that could calculate any plan and come up with a successful solution, and silver hair that was tied up in 'Lolita' fashion. She chuckled, "Ah, Ma-chan; it seems you failed; _again._ Oh well, I guess I'll just have to enjoy this show from a distance. No reason in ruining my Urd-chan's plan." Her eyes glinted evilly. "After all, Mara has to learn a lesson and become a 'true' Demoness." She disappeared and quickly as she reappeared, teleporting back to Neflheim on her throne.

----

Alright, the next chapter is 'A High' and since (in three years) I have gotten better (which is what I worked for) this next chapter will (hopefully) be better! =D

**(EDIT: I have a few things coming up and even though it's the summer people do tend to be come busy. Until I can come up with a direction for the story this will remain as is. Both chapters are editted of typos and such so that should be fine. Even though I empathize with some reviewers that the author shouldn't leave a story hanging: things happen. And guess what the readers do -**

**- Wait or get over it. I'm tired, as well as any other author that goes through this, of readers that bother the author to 'update' when they're busy. You've got lives, we've lives. Simple as that and I am busy with other things at the moment.)**

Even though this may have been a sour little pause to leave ya'll at (and ya'll know who you are that bug people) but do have a nice night!^^


End file.
